1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for recording animated pictures in the form of video signals, then subsequently restituting them from the recorded signals in the form of stereoscopic animated images or pictures which the observer sees in relief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of reproduction of animated pictures in stereoscopy has often claimed the attention of research workers and inventors alike. Among the solutions considered, it has been proposed in particular to superimpose two motion-picture images picked up simultaneously at different angles corresponding to the spacing of the two eyes of a viewer and to observe these superimposed images through eyeglasses equipped with corresponding filters. Three-dimensional vision is thus effectively achieved but can only be monochrome, which constitutes a severe limitation in certain applications. Moreover, the need to ensure that all viewers are equipped with specially designed eyeglasses is often prohibitive. Monochrome vision and the need to wear special glasses are also major handicaps in methods for producing similar images by electron-beam scanning. In television as in motion-picture projection, it is necessary at the time of restitution to separate the portion of image to be observed by the left eye from the portion of image to be observed by the right eye. More recently, it has been proposed to employ eyeglasses fitted with electrooptical lenses which are controlled so as to be opaque and transparent in alternate sequence and in opposition in order to observe images which are displayed in synchronism, namely those produced for the right eye and those produced for the left eye in alternate sequence. The pictures can accordingly be in color but this does not remove the disadvantage arising from the fact that viewers need to wear special glasses, if it is intended to obtain a relief effect. Furthermore, this technique entails the use of video scanning in two half-frames reserved respectively for the right-hand images and for the left-hand images and, since they are occulted in alternate sequence, this results in a not-negligible reduction in resolution.